clocktowerfandomcom-20200223-history
Helen Maxwell
Helen Maxwell is one of five playable characters in Clock Tower. Background As revealed in the novelization, Helen was sexually abused and physically beaten by her father, and her mother kept quiet about it. Helen's father had angina and was on nitroglycerin medicine. When Helen was seven years old, he had a heart attack while taking a bath. He screamed for Helen's help and Helen ran upstairs and saw him drowning in the bathroom. Instead, Helen ignored him and left their house to visit a nearby park, waiting for his death. As a young woman, Helen became a research assistant of Samuel Barton at the Oslo University Research Building, studying criminal psychology. She has been Barton's assistant for 8 years, since 1988. As a part of the criminal research group, Helen becomes involved in the Clock Tower case. She develops a close relationship with survivor Jennifer Simpson, eventually becoming Jennifer's legal guardian. Their relationship is sisterly in nature. Personality Helen is portrayed as being a neat and organized woman. She is very devoted to her career and is passionate about criminal psychology. Helen is also very caring and nurturing, as evident by her close relationship with Jennifer. She has a strong sense of justice and hates violence, and will do whatever it takes to find the truth. ''Clock Tower'' Helen Maxwell is a playable character in Clock Tower; she is the main character if Harris Chapman is spoken to once or not at all, as opposed to twice for Jennifer. Helen's Scenario Helen's PC hard drive crashes so Helen takes a break. She strolls around the city until it gets dark. Danny replaced Helen's hard drive, and Helen takes a nap on the campus. Helen hears knocking on the door and Scissorman appears, killing Baker. Helen escapes the building using a storage room door. The next day, Helen tells inspector Stan Gotts about the Scissorman being back. Helen is assaulted by Scissorman in the library. The group goes to the Barrows Castle in England but are split up. Fate *'Ending A' - Helen shoots Scissorman before he could kill Jennifer, only to find out he is Professor Barton. After the professor tells her why he dressed as Scissorman, Helen informs Gotts and Jennifer of what happened. Gotts asks if the case is closed, but Helen can tell that the Scissorman is still alive. She finds the Scissorman (who is really Edward but not recognize as Dan) under the fountain and traps him in a vortex using the Door Spell. Though Edward manages to grab Helen, he is shot by Gotts before he can pull Helen in. She helps Jennifer out of the Barrows Mansion wreckage. :*In Scenario 1, pick up the Flashlight in the university's fax machine room in a locker. :*In Scenario 2, go to the place where you sent the statue during the prologue. :*In Scenario 3, do NOT use the Fireplace Key. Get the Cosmetics Key in order to get the Mansion Map. Use the revolver to gain access to the Church. Save Jennifer's life in the Church. Have the Door Spell before going under the fountain. *'Ending B' - After the vortex is opened, Scissorman is pulled in, but he manages to pull in Helen as well. The scene after it shows the reporter covering the incident. It then pans to a familiar pair of scissors laying on top of the rubble and Scissorman's hand rising from the wreckage. :*In Scenario 1, pick up the Flashlight in the university's fax machine room in a locker. :*In Scenario 2, go to the place where you sent the statue during the prologue. :*In Scenario 3, do NOT use to Fireplace Key. Get the Cosmetics Key in order to get the Mansion Map. Use the revolver to gain access to the Church. Allow Scissorman to kill Jennifer in the Church. Have the Door Spell before going under the fountain. *'Ending C' - After going under the fountain, Helen finds Professor Barton. He tells her that he has found something behind him that helps solve the case, but after Helen walks past him, he stabs her in the back. The scene that follows shows Gotts visiting her grave. :*In Scenario 2, go to the place where you sent the statue during the prologue. :*In Scenario 3, use the Fireplace Key to unlock the grate in the 2F Sitting Room. Watch Jennifer die in the Church, having used the Fireplace route. Get the Cosmetics Key in order to get the Mansion Map. *'Ending D' - Helen shoots and kills Scissorman before he could kill Jennifer, only to find out that he is Professor Barton. After the professor tells her why he dressed up as Scissorman, Helen informs Gotts and Jennifer of what happened. They conclude that Professor Barton was the real Scissorman this whole time, and the game ends. :*In Scenario 2, go to the place where you sent the statue during the prologue. :*In Scenario 3, do NOT get the unopenable box, therefore do NOT get the Cosmetics Key. You must have no clues towards finding the Mansion Map. Use the revolver to gain access to the Church. Save Jennifer's life in the Church. *'Ending E' - Helen comes in to check on Jennifer before she goes to bed, only to find the girl with a small pair of scissors lodged in her back. She then runs to Jennifer, not noticing Scissorman hiding behind the door. The screen then fades. It is believed that this scene is a continuation of the scene of the Jennifer's E ending. :*In Scenario 2, go to the place where you DIDN'T send the statue in the prologue. This way you can never find the statue. Jennifer's Scenario :Note: This summary follows Ending A. After being almost killed by Scissorman one night, Jennifer and Helen tell inspector Stan Gotts about the Scissorman being back. Jennifer then asks either Helen or Nolan (depending on whether the statue is given to Rick or Sullivan) if they witnessed the Scissorman kill Rick with a chandelier or Sullivan with the clock tower hands. Nolan (or Helen) finds the statue and gives it to Jennifer. The group goes to the Barrows Castle in England but are split up. Jennifer finds Helen in a box and Nolan in a room with ghosts of children that were killed there. Jennifer then finds a Door Spell and gets it translated by either Helen or Barton. Near the end of the scenario, as the the castle falls down, Jennifer and Nolan kiss and are then rescued by Helen. Trivia *Helen's relationship with Barton seems to be one of antagonism with a faint which of a past, which is revealed in detail in Helen's Adventure Novel. Apparently Helen had slept with Barton in the past and regretted it ever since, not that Rose would ever let her live it down either. * Helen has two alternate outfits. The first turns her pink blazer into grey, and the second turns her turquoise blazer into orange. * She is not related to Lynn Maxwell or George Maxwell from Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within. Gallery Helenconcept2.png|Early concept art. Helenconcept3.png|Early concept art. Helenconcept1.png|Final design. Helenmaxwell.png|Artwork. Helenfamitsuart.png|Artwork from Official Famitsu Guide to Clock Tower 2. HelenFire.jpg|Helen. BethHelen.png|Helen and Beth in the opening. Jennifer rest.png|Helen taking Jennifer home. ctii5.png|Helen, Jennifer, and Barton in the Prologue. Danny2.png|Danny and Helen. Danny gameplay1.png|Danny and Helen. HelenFindsRose.gif|Helen finds Rose's corpse. HelenDies.gif|Scissorman kills Helen. HelenBlanket.gif|Helen throws a blanket on Scissorman. ctii34.png|Helen in Panic Mode. Hellen_and_jennifer.jpg|Helen and Jennifer in Ending A (Helen's Scenario). Jennifer_and_hellen.jpg|Helen and Jennifer hugging (Helen's Scenario). Gotts and hellen.JPG|Helen and Gotts. Maxwell, Helen Maxwell, Helen Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters